Soul Reapers Vs Vampires
by Aoi-Mizu
Summary: There's something strange going on in the Seireitei.
1. Chapter 1

If you've read my other fic (and you liked it)"Short Alchemist's Who Rant at Tall Vamps" then you will like this.

It was a normal day in the Seireitai. Captain Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki were out walking in the 6th Squads outdoor area. Captain Jushiro Ukitake was resting in bed, recovering from his latest illness, as Kiyone and Sentaro were rushing around doing the Vice Captain duties. And all our other favorite character's were just doing their thing.

Meanwhile, in the 11th Squad barracks, Vice Captain Yachiru Kusajishi, 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegewa, and 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame were all watching Captain Kenpachi Zaraki battle with Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kenpachi, why are we doing this again?!?!?" Ichigo yells over the clashing of their swords.

"Cause', I never got the chance to beat the crap outta ya the last time, that's why!" Kenpachi says.

"Yay, Kenny's havin fun!" Yachiru squeals.

"After the Captain's done, I'm fightin him!" Ikkaku states.

"This is by far, not a beautiful battle." Yumichika observes.

Right behind the five of them, somehow (don't ask why, their just there!!) Edward and Bella Cullen appear. They see a large man with strange spiky hair and a teen with bright orange hair fighting.

Yachiru yells" Kenny, Ichi!!! Look behind you!!! There's some weird white lookin people behind you!! And they sparkle!!!"

"Yeah, excuse me, where are we?" Bella asks.

" You're in the Seireitai in Soul Society. Isn't it beautiful?" Yumichika answers.

"Nothing is as beautiful as me!!!! I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife, Bella Cullen. Who are you people?" Edward says.

Everyone introduces themselves.

"Why are you two freaky people sparkling??" Yachiru asks.

" Like, OMG, we soooooo aren't freaky!! And we are sparkling beautifully because..... we are glorious vampires! Don't worry, we are vegetarians, but it's not like you could fight against us anyway. We'd so totally win!" Edward says.

"Are you trying to tell me, you think you are beautiful?" Yumichika asks.

"No, I'm not telling you I think I am, I AM beautiful." Edward replies.

"Excuse me, but I know when something is beautiful, and you most certainly are not anywhere close. Unlike me." Yumichika says, striking a pose.

"UHHH, You so can't insult my Eddie like that!!!!" Bella shrieks, sounding like nails being dragged down a chalkboard.

"What the heck do you mean we can't beat you?" Ikkaku, Kenpachi and Ichigo all say at the same time.

"Well, let's have a fight. You three against me and Bella, I'm like so sure we can totally beat you. I'll even give you a hint!!! (insert claps, like people do when they get really excited.) If you want to try to win, the only way to kill us is to, like, set us on fire." Edward says.

"Fine, Sparkle Boy, bring it!" Ikkaku says sarcastically.

"We are so gonna win!! Woo-hoo!!" shouts Bella.

"Yay, Kenny, Ichi and Kaku are gonna have fun!!" Yachiru yells excitedly.

The fight proceeds, with the vampires just dodging every attack from the zanpakto's.

"This is getting freakin annoyin'!" Ichigo says." That's it!" (Rukia taught him how to do this.)

The two vampires were being cornered by Ikkaku and Kenpachi, so Ichigo took the opportunity and …......

"Hado: 36, Shakkaho!" (sorry if it's wrong!!) Ichigo says. Instantly, a red orb fly's from his hand and incinerates the two vampires. They disappear into a small pile of ash.

"Well, that's done" Ichigo says.

"Hehe, yay! They went poof!" Yachiru says.

"That was friggin weird. At least we can get back to our fight!" Kenpachi says gruffly and swings his zanpakto at Ichigo.

Ahhh, that was funny! Sorry if you like Twilight! I just had to write this!!! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, and Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer


	2. Byakuya Kuchiki

It was a cool evening at the Kuchiki mansion.

Rukia had stayed late in the 13th squad barracks to attend a Shinigami Woman's Association meeting. Thankfully, they weren't meeting in the mansion again.

Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the 6th squad, was eating his dinner in the comfort of a small garden under a blooming cherry tree. All of a sudden, two people appear behind him. One is a brown haired, pasty skinned man with gold eyes, and the other is a woman with brown hair, the same pasty skin and eyes.

Byakuya turns around and says. "What are you doing here?".

"Well, who the heck are you, are you a man or a woman?!" Edward asks.

"Babe, your right, I can't tell! Anyways, like, what's your name?" Bella says.(Sorry Byakuya. But, he does look a bit girlish at some points, but I love him! He's a freakin awesome dude!)

"Since the both of you seem so adamant about it, I will tell you my name before I rid myself of you. I am Byakuya Kuchiki, the head of the Kuchiki family. Now, since I have told you my name, please return the courtesy, and introduce yourselves."

"Yea, yea. I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my most awesomest wife Bella."

"So, you, like, said you were gonna rid us of you, so bye bye!!" Bella says.

By now, Byakuya is becoming quite agitated with his annoying intruders. There was a strange spiritual pressure coming off of them.

"What are you?" he asks.

"Uh, duh! We're awesome, sparkly vampires duh!!!!!!!!!!" Edward and Bella say sickly. You know that sound when you turn on a blender with metal in it and mix that with a cat hacking up a furball? Yup, there you go.

"Yeah, so if ya wanna fight us, you can't kill us unless you, like set us on fire after you rip us into pieces. Hahahahaha! Like you can do that!" Bella says happily.

Little did they know, his zanpakuto was Senbonzakura which means "_Thousand Cherry Blossoms". _

"A skilled, intelligent fighter will not directly tell his opponent his weakness. You have just sealed your own destruction."

The two vampires just stand there with a deadpan look.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujōkōrō**"**

Six beams of yellow light shoot at the two of them, binding them in place. Byakuya unsheathes his zanpakuto.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Senbonzakura turns into a thousand pink blades and head straight at the trapped vampires. You know what happens next.

"Hado #31: Shakkaho."

All that's left are two very small piles of ash.

As Byakuya Kuchiki starts his next week, filled with paperwork, meetings and being eternally bugged by Ichigo Kurosaki, the incident fades into the back of his mind. As just another minor disturbance.


	3. Renji Abarai

Renji Abarai, Vice Captain of the 6th squad, was battling with Ikkaku Madarame, third seat of the 11th squad. Ikkaku had trained Renji, and they later became pretty close as friends.(That's my view.) Ikkaku had achieved Bankai, and after he had used it in a fight against an Espada, the Captains had learned of it. They asked him to become a Captain, but he refused. So, back to the fight.

Ikkaku and Renji were going all out. They had decided to train with their Bankai's. Hihio Zabimaru was a great deflector shield against Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. In the middle of the fight, two pasty looking people show up.

"What the?" Renji says. Seeing two people just show up in the middle of a fight between two opponents this powerful, let's just say it's unusual. Unless it was, a Captain, a Vice Captain. Or a higher seated shinigami.

"We're Bella and Edward Cullen. Why is your hair red? And your bald!! Hahahahaha!!" laughed Bella, sounding like a chainsaw ripping thru metal.

"I'm not bald!" Ikkaku yells.

"Stop yelling, your injuring our super hearing!" Edward says.

"Wait. Aren't you all from a book or something? I've heard a couple other people say they've seen you around the Seireitei." Renji says.

"Wait, we already got rid of ya. Their vampires apparently. Me, Captain and Ichigo were fightin' and they showed up. Ichigo and the Captain destroyed em. They said the only wayto kill- em was to light em on fire." Ikkaku said.

"Well, let's see about that." Renji said. He made Zabimaru head towards the vampires standing about 100 feet away. The two pale people ran out of the way. Zabimaru roared in annoyance.

"Like, you didn't tell us your name, Red-head." Bella said.

"It's Renji Abarai. I'm the vice-captain of the 6th squad." Renji said.

He directed Zabimaru at them again.

"Hikōtsu Taihō" Renji yells. A red ball forms in Zabimaru's mouth, and flies at the two vampires before they can even move. They are just reduced to ash, and fly away in the wind.

"That's the end of that." Renji says.

Little did Ikkaku and Renji know, but a certain pink-haired vice captain and a vice captain with a braid down her back, were watching the scene from a camera hidden. The two were in a room in the 12th division watching all that was going on.

Yachiru Kusajishi had asked Nemu Kurotsuchi, vice captain of the 12th squad to make copies of these two people who had insulted Ken-chan. She wanted to see them get beat up again. It turns out they were character's in a popular book in the world of the living that were made into a movie. Yachiru was going to see them beaten by a lot of people.


	4. Rukia Kuchiki

All over Soul Society, there had been sightings of the same two people. They were quite annoying, and gave away the fact on how to get rid of themselves. Quite frankly, the Gotei 13 was becoming quite ticked. Then they just stopped showing up. Why? Because the two people who had come up with the idea were bust one day.

But just one day. Yachiru was riding on Ken-chan's back, and Nemu was helping her "father". They both agreed it was a good idea to take a break from their devious plan, but before they stopped, they sent one pair out.

Rukia had an encounter with the two. It just so happened she had read the book while in the real world, and had liked it. Not fan-girl rabid crazy, but just a bit. But, the two vampires had annoyed her so much, this is what happened.

"Rukia!! We heard you liked our book. Tell us how much we rock!" Bella said. Rukia had been on her way to see Byakuya and Renji in the 6th squad.

Edward and Bella had been bugging Rukia for a good 20 minutes. It was all along the lines of, "Tell us how much you love the book!" "Tell us how awesome our family is!" an "Aren't Renesme and Jacob a cute couple?!". Finally, Rukia had enough.

Now, we all know that Rukia has quite a temper when she's ticked. For example, whenever Renji or Ichigo do something really stupid. Or when someone insults her drawings. Or her brother.

So, she pulls out her drawing pad, and draws her famous bear things. She shows Edward and Bella that what they are doing is annoying.

"Wow, you totally suck at drawing. I wouldn't even pay a penny for your 'art'!" Edward says.

A vein pops up on her head. She pulls out her zanpakto.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki(Sleeve of the White Snow). Some no mai, Tsukishiro (_First Dance, White Moon_)." Her zanpakto goes into shikai form.

A white circle appears under the vampires, and it goes up and freezes them in a column of ice that reaches far into the sky.

"Hado #54: Haien(Abolishing Flames)!" Rukia says. A purple blast of energy flew from her hands, and incinerated the frozen duo.

Rukia then made he way to the sixth squad. Little did she know, that there would be more Edward's and Bella's running all over the Soul Society.

A/N:In this story, Ichigo is in Soul Society. He spends most of his time there as the Vice Captain of the 13th Squad. I thought they should get one.. but Sentaro and Kiyone still help a started out as a type pf parody fic, and worked it's way into a little story. Not sure how long it'll be. If you have any ideas, or people you want to see get rid of Bella and Edward, drop a review. And I'll try to work it in.


	5. Toshiro Hitsuguya and Rangiku Matsumoto

_**Dedicated to Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky for reading my story and giving me the idea for this chapter. Thanks! I hadn't been thinking of using Toshiro, enen though he's my favorite character.**_

Toshiro Hitsuguya, ahem.. Captain Hitsuguya of the Tenth Squad was just sitting in his office doing paperwork. Rangiku Matsumoto, his Vice Captain, was out once again, no where to be found. He had decided it was best to just do all the paperwork himself, instead of leaving part of it for Rangiku. You couldn't ever tell when she'd be back.

Elsewhere, in a secret room in the 12th Squad, Nemu and Yachiru were busy waiting for a pair of their clones to show up inside our favorite white haired captain's office. Looking at the screen, you could see the two annoying vampires walk thru the door.

"What's up SHORRTTAAYYY??!!" Bella (attempts to) sing. Toshiro looks up and sees the two people looking at him. He had heard the rumors flying around the Seiretei about these two. Everyone had their suspicions about two specific people possibly making clones of them. But, it was Yachiru we're talking about. She's going to have her fun and then get bored of it. Hopefully.

Toshiro knew just what to do. He stood up, and walked to his door.

"Follow me." He says shortly(pardon the pun). He walked outside into the courtyard of the 10th squad. The pasty skinned people followed him out.

"Yo White-hair, what's your name?" Edward asks.

Toshiro gets a vein on his head. " My name is Toshiro Hitsuguya, Captain of the 10th squad. You may address me as Captain Hitsuguya."

"Toshi**(1)**! How were you made a captain? Your so short!! Aren't you like 10?" Bella says.

"It's Captain Hitsuguya to you. You do not need to know how I became a captain." Toshiro said. By now, the air has dropped considerably in temperature. He pulls his zanpakto off of his back.

"Sit upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru(This is my favorite zanpakto!)!" A huge ice dragon flys out of the tip of the sword. It heads right at Bella and Edward. It flies above them, then turns and crashes down on top of them. All you can see are two human shapes in the ice.

At that point in time, Rangiku shows up.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Just some of those rumored clones running around." Toshiro says.

"Oh, let me get rid of them! PLEASSEE Taicho??" Rangikua asks sweetly.

"Whatever." Toshiro says walking away, to go finish paperwork.

"All right!" Rangiku yells.

"Hado #33: Soakatsui!" A blue blast of spiritual enrgy flies from her hands, captruing the ice dragon in it's wake.

"Well, that was fun!" Rangiku chirps. "I wonder what Izuru and Shuuhei are doing!!" Then she runs off to go find them.

1:.org/wiki/Toshi_%28given_name%29

Toshi is a nick name for certain names.

**A/N:**

**There's the new chapter! Hope you all like it. Remember to review! Please?........Anyways....**

**Toshiro: Why did you keep calling me Toshiro in this chapter?**

**Me: Um..... because I did?**

**Toshiro: It's Captain Hitsuguya!**

**Me: Shiro-chan, why are you so mean!!**

**Toshiro: ..............**

**Me: Remember, I'm the one wrting the story.**

**Toshiro: That's true, but you don't own any of the characters. They belong to their respectful owners.**

**Me: Thanks for pointing that out. I'll never own Bleach or Twilight. Or Toshiro....**

**Toshiro: What????**

**Me: Nothing! -runs away from Hyorinamru-**


	6. Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku and

Two captains could be seen sitting in a courtyard, neat a pond. The two captains happened to be Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake. The two of them had been best friends for who knows how long. One had long white hair(courtesy of his tuberculous) and the other had brown hair, tied back in a ponytail. They were just relaxing, talking about news and what not, when they got to the rumors flying around, that there had been numerous occasions where people had seen two characters from a book. There were also suspicions(though by now they were pretty much solid) that the two people making them were Nemu Kurotsuchi and Yachiru Kusajishi.

"A lot of people are getting' tired of them. They're thinkin' of confrontin' Yachiru and Nemu about it." Shunsui says.

"I think it's funny. We should just let Yachiru have her fun. She's still like a little child." Jushiro says.

:"Ahh, I guess your right Jushiro. My Nanao-chan has been getting' quite a lot of complaints. But, she just brushes them off with one of her icy glares. I'm just glad she's not focused so much on me anymore." Shunsui replies.

"Well, if she wasn't, you would be so far behind in paperwork, it would take you a year to catch up."

All of a sudden, the two friends hear an annoying voice go "Oh, this is like so boring Eddie!!".

"Well, it looks like we were found by some of those clones." Shunsui points out.

"I'll take care of this." Jushiro says.

"Alright, I'm quite comfy here anyway." Shunsui says while looking on.

Edward and Bella come out from behind some bushes and immediately hone in on Jushiro.

"Hey, what's goin' on my peoples?!" Edward says.

"I'm sorry about this..." Jushiro says.

"Bakudo #1: Sai"

Edward and Bella's arms lock together behind their backs.

"Hado #31: Shakkoho."

You know what happens next. Jushiro sits down next to Shunsui.

"Well, that would be quite annoying. Now I know what Rukia and Toshiro meant by them talking strangely. I have a bad feeling there will be more of them."

"Your probably right. Sake?" Shunsui asks.

"No thank you, I actually need to go see Captain Unohana for a quick checkup."

"Alright, well see you later."

"Goodbye Shunsui."

:::::::::::::....................................................................::::::::::::::::::

Reaching the 4th squad, Captain Ukitake is given a once-over by Captain Unohana.

"Well, you seem to be alright. Just make sure you keep resting and what-not. Alright?" Captain Unohana tells him.

"I will."

Then, another Edward and Bella clone pair walk thru the door. They are quickly followed by Isane Kotetsu.

"You can't come back here!" Isane exclaims.

"Yeah,yeah whatever! We wanna see this Retsu lady!!" Bella says.

"That's Captain Unohana to you!" Isane says.

"How can I help you? And may I ask, why you are disturbing my squad? There are injured people here." Unohana says.

"Well, we don't care. We're awesome people who can't be hurt. So why should we care about weaklings?" Edward says mockingly.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You are disrupting my patients who need their rest. So, please leave.... quietly." Unohana says. Then she smiles.

That alone turns the pair to dust. Now, there are two piles on the ground. A shiver runs thru Isane's spine. Unohana opens her eyes and looks down.

"Well, what happened to them?" she asks unknowingly.

Jushiro and Isane just stand behind her gaping.

:::::::::::::::.............................................................::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elsewhere, thru the halls of the 12th squad. A little girl's happy laugh can be heard.

**A/N:**

**So this had more than most of them. Enjoy!**

**Unohana: Why are Jushiro and Isane standing like that?**

**Me:Ummm............**

**Unohana:Well, Aoi-Mizu, please tell me if you know (insert smile).**

**Me: Yes Captain Unohana!(bows quickly) They are standing like that because they are shocked by what an amazing healer you are!**

**Unohana:Oh, well they are too kind!**

**Yay Unohana! Got rid of them with her smile! She rocks!**


	7. Soi Fon

Another day in the Soul Society. Captain Soi Fon, of the 2nd Squad, was in her office just filling out paper.......work? Hmm, nope, not paperwork. Their....letters from Yoruichi! Soi Fon even adopted a black kitten. She named it Yuffie. She's kind of obsessed with Yoruichi isn't she?

Soi Fon was always loyal to her. That's what she was raised to be. Yoruichi was her mentor and Captain. Now, it seems their friends. Or more like Yoruichi's trying to get Soi Fon to lighten up.

Now, as expected, Bella and Edward come barging thru the door. Soi Fon looks up. She's not one to trifle with as shown in her battles. Bella runs up to her desk and picks up the letters and Yuffie. Soi Fon glares at her.

"OMG! Your like, a weirdo! Who writes letters??" Bella says, handing Yuffie to Edward.

"You're Soy Phone or Soy Sauce right?" Edward asks. He looks at Yuffie like he wants to drink her blood.

"I am Captain Soi Fon. I've heard all about the two of you. The Head-Captain doesn't want to confront Vice Captain Kusajishi about this little fiasco after what happened the last time." Soi Fon says, shuddering at the memory. Somehow, Yachiru had gotten her hands on about 15 Red-Bulls from the world of the living, and she had raided Ukitake's candy stash because she had eaten all of hers. Let's just say that, the Shinigami learned never to tick Yachiru off.

"Oh yeah, we heard about you too! Your the chick who's always sprouting stuff out about "Yoruichi-sama"! Your so............. um..............................stupid!" Bella says.

"Did you just insult Lady Yoruichi?" Soi Fon asks in a dangerous voice.

"Uh, duh! She didn't! She just said you talk about the lady wayyyyyyyyy too much!!" Edward says.

"No it was an insult. No one insult's Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon says. She shunpoes forward, grabbing the letters and Yuffie. She sets them down on her desk and pulls her zanpakuto out.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzmebachi!" The zanpakuto goes into it's Shikai form on Soi Fon's hand. She shunpoes forward again and taps the both of them in the stomach. Then, a second time.(Isn't there a saying or something before the second time?) The two vampires dissolve into ash.

Just as Soi Fon is sitting down, Yachiru comes in.

"Bee-chan, you got rid of em too quick!" Yachiru complains.

".................." No reply.

Yachiru then runs out to go find Ken-chan.

**A/N:**

**There you go. This was fun to write. Soi Fon and Yoruichi are two of my favorite characters from Bleach.**

**Soi Fon: Why did you insult Yoruichi-sama?**

**Me: It wasn't on purpose, it was part of the plot! Please don't pull Suzmebachi out Soi Fon!!**

**Soi Fon: I'm not going too.**

**A black cat walks up.**

**Soi Fon: Yoruchi-sama! (glomps cat)**

**Yoruichi walks in holding Yuffie.**

**Soi Fon and Me:..............**


	8. Explanations and People

A meeting had been called by Head Captain Yamamoto. After the war with Aizen, they had held two meetings every week. One with just Captains, and then one with Captains and Vice-Captains as well.

"We have received several reports in the last week or so, about two so called vampires wandering around the Seireitei. I've been told by a few different people that they have gotten rid of them, but they have been fought by at least 12 people. We also have an idea who may be making the clones. Kusajishi, Kurotsuchi. Please explain yourselves."

Everyone looked at Nemu and all she said was,

"It was for the Shinigami Woman's Association's President."

Now, everyone knows who that is. The president who spends all the funds on candy and rides on Captain Zaraki's shoulder. She wasn't on his shoulder at this point in time.

"Gramps, what's wrong?! We wanted to have fun!! I got bored and... was bored. I heard about this book from the world of the living and we took the character's out. And we watched Ichi, Kenny, Cueball, Byakushi, Pineapple, Ruki-chan, Shiro, Ran-Ran, Ukki, Shun-Shun, Re-chan and Bee all have fun too!" Yachiru says, popping up on Yamamoto's shoulder.

Yamamoto opens his eye to look at her. She's smiling all big and happily.

"Plus, this'll be a good break for everyone!! They always work and work. There's never time for fun!!" Yachiru says.

Mayuri is looking at Nemu angrily.

"Girl, I told you not to spend time doing crap like that!" He yells.

"Mayuri-sama, I apologize." Nemu says quietly.

"Mayurin!! Leave Nemmi alone! It was my idea. Your a big meanie!!" Yachiru says, stealthily popping up behind him.

"Fine, fine..." Mayuri says turning away.

All of a sudden, the two clones pop up. Now at this point in time, Hisagi Shuuhei and Izuru Kira had missed the meeting. They came walking thru the door with a bottle of sake in hand. They looked around at everyone, looking wobbly on their feet. The two of them walked up to Edward, grabbed him from behind, and stuck the bottle to his lips. He just disintegrated right there. Must have been the taste........

Hisagi and Izuru look at Rangiku and Shunsui, who are looking at the now empty bottle. They all run for the door.

Yachiru bounces over to Captain Sajin Komamura.

"Koma-Koma! Can you get rid of that annoying Bell-head? Please?" Yachiru asks.

"I can do that." Komamura says. He walks over to Bella, and an ominous shadow falls over her. She slowly turns around from drawing on the wall, and stares wide-eyed up at Komamura.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" she screams.

Komamura covers his ears from the horrible sound. He watches as Bella just starts to hug him, and say things like, "Oh, aren't you cute!!". Komamura then picks her up, and places her on the floor. He then walks back to his place in line. Bella is still stunned from the huge captain. Yachiru runs up while saying "Hado: 36, Shakkaho!" (It would sound so cute if she evers says that!). The red ball flies from her hands and hits Bella, instantly destroying her.

Yachiru then goes and hands Komamura something.

"Here Doggy, I had Ichi get me this for you!"

Komamura looks at the small item. It's a dog brush! The combs in Soul Society don't work that well for him, so those are the kind he uses.

**A/N:**

**There you go. Most of the nicknames, are actually ones Yachiru use. **

**.com/wiki/Yachiru_Kusajishi**

**The dog brush was an idea from Bleach Shinigami book golden #96.**

**Me:Great work people!**

**Komamura: Thank you for not making me hurt the lady.**

**Me: Your welcome! Your too nice to be a violent person!**

**Komamura: …..... At least someone does.**

**Me: Who doesn't?!?! Where are they?? I'll go hit them with my zanpakuto!!(which is actually Aoi-Miza(means Blue Water))**

**Komamura: -sweat drop-**

**Me: Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Arigatou Gozaimasu to **Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky **for all the ideas!!**


End file.
